


can i call you daddy?

by littleangelava



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, F/M, Little!Reader, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Praise, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: in a world where littles are known, y/n is a little and it’s mandatory that littles spend time in their headspace. thankfully she has steve to help her with that, but does she have the guts to call him daddy just yet?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 127





	can i call you daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> abdl & ageplay! don’t like don’t read! leave a comment if you’d like to request something :)

Y/N was a little, and Steve was her platonic caretaker. Though Y/n has ginormous feelings for Steve, she hasn’t quite admitted that yet. 

they would usually play at least 3 a week, but this week Y/N had been blowing him off. He couldn’t think of why, maybe she was just trying to be stubborn? He could see that. But it was mandatory for littles to drop at least twice a week for a full 24 hours. He wasn’t sure if Y/n had done that this week. 

He walked around the tower, hoping she was there so they could talk and maybe play a little bit, by play he meant care for her. Steve had to admit he missed taking care of her. He didn’t expect to find her in the gym though, running on the treadmill. He confidently walked over, despite the nervousness in his belly. He’d hoped she wouldn’t snap at him, or try to push him away. Resting his elbow on the handle of the treadmill, he gave her a smile. 

“Hi, baby.” He said, softly. 

She turned off the tread, walking as it slowed down. “Hi, steve. What’s up?” She asked, taking a sip of her water and wiping her forehead with a towel. He couldn’t help but smile a little, she looked really cute all sweaty. 

“Um, well I just haven’t seen you in the past few days. Have you, um have you dropped this week?” He cringed at how needy that last sentence sounded, but ignored it, waiting for a response. 

She bit her lip, “Oh yeah. I’ve just been a little busy, I’m sorry, Stevie.” She pouted, the thought of Steve being worried made her belly feel warm. She smiled a little. He smiled back. 

“I think it’s about time you did, baby.” He said protectively. “Think I can pry you away?” He teased, holding a hand out to her. Y/N rolled her eyes, ducking her head to hide her blush. Though Steve was very thankful she didn’t protest like she had done many times before. 

“Mmm, I dunno. I didn’t exactly finish my workout.” She teased. Hoping maybe Steve would coerce her into going with him, which always made her feel very little and very shy. She always pretended she hated it, but she truly loved it. 

“I’ve missed my little girl very much, and I do believe she needs some rest.” He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to step down from the machine. She pouted a little, but didn’t protest. Partially because she didn’t know if she could form words at all after Steve calling her that. she briefly thought about calling him Daddy, as most littles call their caretakers, but she was afraid that Steve would hate that. 

They rode the elevator up to his floor quietly, Steve’s thumb stroking along her hand. As the door opened he kissed her forehead, then pulled her along with him to the bedroom. 

He sat down on the bed, reaching for her stuffed cat she had left by accident the last time she dropped. Steve meant to give it back, but maybe just maybe he found it a little comforting to. He couldn’t help but think of her every time he saw it. 

“I think someone’s missed you.” He held the stuffed kitten in front of his face, making his lips pouty. She ducked her head, giggling a little. Steve pulled her into a hug, she hid her burning cheeks with her hands.

“Is my little girl feeling shy?” He teased, “What are you feeling shy for?” 

Those words sent a tingle to her belly, and made her blush even more. She could feel it creeping up to her ears. 

“Jus tired.” She whined, not liking the way he kept trying to get her to look at him. She only ducked her head even more. She was already beginning to feel very, very little. 

“Well we’ll get you changed and then maybe you can nap with me, hm?” He asked softly, kissing her forehead again. Y/N nodded. 

“Good girl, now lay down, okay?” He coaxed her. When she followed, he went to grab the supplies, a pink princess themed shirt and shorts, and a diaper. He knew she would probably protest to the shirt and the diaper, but it was his job to take care of her. And that meant doing everything he could to coax her into her littlespace. 

She blushed and whined when she saw what he came back with, pushing away the diaper when he set it down on the bed. 

“No diaper.” She pouted, holding onto her shorts and panties when he tried to take them off. He stopped, patting her thigh and gave her a soft look. 

“Baby, you need a diaper, yeah? You’re not a big girl just yet.” She frowned at that, mumbling a small protest but let him pull her shorts down anyway. 

He smiled at her, folding the diaper under her bottom. “No, you’re not, you’re just a tiny baby girl. You need to be taken care of by your Daddy, don’t you? That’s okay, he loves caring for you.” He didn’t even realize the name had slipped out until he saw the deep red that took over her face. He cursed at himself, but continued to wipe and powder her. He should have known she wasn’t ready for that. Or who knows, maybe she was and was too stubborn to say it. 

“I don’t need one, I’m jus wearing one cause you told me to.” She explained arms crossed over her chest, but he only chuckled. She always liked to pretend to be a big girl, though they both knew she was most comfortable at the headspace of a very little girl. 

“I see, I’m a meanie aren’t i?” She nodded quickly, a scowl on her face but it wasn’t threatening. 

He taped up her cute pony diaper and then pulled her shorts on. Urging her to sit up, he slipped her shirt over her head, helped her out her bra and put on her princess shirt. He was thankful she wasn’t shy, it was much easier to change her when she wasn’t constantly hiding from him. 

“This shirt looks like it’s for babies.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest once again. He chuckled. 

“That’s very fitting then, hm? Seeing as I’ve got a little baby girl on my hands.” He spoke softly, putting on some fuzzy socks to complete her comfy outfit. He glanced up at her, her face was hidden behind her stuffy. 

“Come on, nap time.” He patted her leg, standing up as she crawled to the other side of the bed. 

“Stevie?” She spoke quietly, finally settling into a comfy position under the covers, her kitten tucked under her arm. He made a hum of acknowledgement, slipping a pair of sweatpants on and joining her in the bed. Kissing her head then laid his own on his pillow. 

“What if,” She stopped herself, mouth clamping shut. She wanted to ask if Steve if he’d let her call her Daddy, but the words didn’t seem to come out. 

“What, baby?” He leaned, wrapping his arms around her so he could keep her against his chest. 

“Nothin.” 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing. Wanna tell me?” He coaxes, stroking her arm. 

“Well you know, sometimes people call their caregivers um. Different names, you know? Ones that they might like better? I just, I know it’s silly nevermind.” She rambled, rolling over onto her other side to face away from him. 

“What is it you wanna call me?” Steve knew exactly what it was, but he wanted her to say it. She blushed, wanting to hide in her pillow. 

“Um. Daddy?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt her face grow even hotter than before. 

“I would love it if you called me that.” He smiled, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “I could call you Daddy’s little girl, would you like that?” 

She whimpered, “Yeah.” 

“I’d like that. You’re such a good girl for me.” He kissed her cheek again, cooing at the sight of how red it was. “Such a good girl for Daddy.”


End file.
